Snow, Sex, and Potato Soup
by St. Minority
Summary: I'm cold all over. Any way you could rememdy that for me?" Tom/Doug slash, wall!sex, brief language


**Title:** Snow, Sex, and Potato Soup  
**Rating:** R/NC-17  
**Prompt:** first snow  
**Pairing:** Tom/Doug  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own 21 JS or its characters, I make no profit, etc....  
**Warnings:** slash, m/m, brief language  
**Summary:** "I'm cold all over. Any way you could rememdy that for me?"

* * *

"Doug? You home?" Tom asked as he shut the metal door to Doug's apartment behind him.

"In here," was the reply that came from the kitchen.

Tom smiled to himself, shrugged off his coat and hung it up, and began creeping toward the area where he had heard Doug answer from. He moved stealthily as to not make any noise, planning the sneak attack on his way. When he arrived at the doorway to the small kitchen, he found his lover at the counter, cutting up what looked to be potatoes. Without a sound, Tom shuffled over to stand behind him. Carefully, he maneuvered his hands to the bottom hem of the larger man's shirt and eased them underneath the fabric. No warning given, for he had not been detected yet, he swept his hands upward to rest on the male's muscular chest.

"Jesus Christ!" Doug gasped and dropped the knife he had to the countertop. He tried to turn around, though the younger cop pressed his body firmly to the back of Doug's, preventing him from moving much. "Tom?"

"Yes?"

"Your hands are freezing!"

"I know. I thought you might be able to do something about it," he purred with a seductive smile.

Although Doug couldn't see it, he could hear the naughtiness in his partner's voice. "Yeah? Are they warm yet?"

"Not quite."

"Let's fix that."

Quickly, Doug whirled around and had the smaller man pinned against the nearest wall in mere seconds. His fingers laced with Tom's, and he brought their hands to his chest before he pushed up against Tom, trapping the cold and warm palms in between them. Tom's breathing had accelerated from the sudden movement and now because of the closeness of his lover. Doug brushed his nose against Tom's and then let his lips ghost over the younger man's lips, drawing a minute sound of excitement from Tom.

"That better?" Doug questioned silkily.

Tom closed his eyes for a brief moment and whispered, "It could be."

With a smug smirk, Doug took their hands and slid them under the front of Tom's shirt, enjoying the soft, sharp intake of breath he received in response.

"Now I'm…." Tom spoke weakly, "I'm cold all over. Any way you could remedy that for me?"

"I think you underestimate me, Tommy."

Abruptly, Doug was grabbing at the bottom of his partner's shirt and pulling it over his head. The garment was dropped to the floor, unwanted and unneeded for the moment, and it appeared that the next piece of clothing to be ridded of was Tom's jeans. Doug had them unbuttoned and unzipped hurriedly, and Tom let out a small whimper when they were tugged down his legs, along with his boxers, to his ankles. He obediently kicked them away to join his discarded shirt as he started removing Doug's. Voraciously, Tom attacked Doug's mouth with his own, kissing him in a mad frenzy as carnal need overwhelmed his heated body. His hands went to the older man's face as Doug undid his own jeans and lowered them and his boxers down from his hips. Amidst the rapturous kisses, Tom emitted a surprised, though pleased moan when his lover hoisted his legs up to wrap around the older cop's waist, keeping him securely in place between the wall and Doug's strong frame.

With a hand doused in water from the sink faucet, Doug wetted his erection in order to make it a bit slicker. By now, Tom was completely done with being cold and was now simply on fire as burning desire and ecstasy flooded through him. He wound his arms around his partner's neck and held onto Doug, waiting for the exhilarating ride to begin. The wait wasn't long; Doug grabbed onto Tom's hips and positioned himself quickly before giving a thrust upward as he lowered Tom a little as well. Tom cried out beautifully, the sound quivering and blissful like a delicate melody. He rested his forehead against Doug's, panting and moaning along with the other man as Doug continuously thrust into him. The mild ferociousness and occasional low grunt made Doug seem like an untamed animal.

It was just how Tom liked it.

Doug took a small step backward to change the angle of Tom's body, and the change made it easier for him to hit the younger man's prostate every now and then, making Tom yell his name in incomprehensible elation. The young man threw his head back, his eyes closed and lips parted to gasp for air. Doug's lips latched onto his lover's neck and started biting and sucking on the stretched and glistening skin. The taste of Tom's flesh was always addicting to him, and it was usually why he couldn't help himself from licking and kissing practically every inch of his lover's body whenever they took it slow in bed. For now, he had to settle with just devouring the man's neck.

"God, you're so good, Tom," he managed to say in-between nibbles and kisses. "So delicious."

"Better save your appetite," Tom panted, grinning giddily. "Weren't you….ohh….making dinner?"

"I'm always hungry for you, and dinner can always wait."

"Hhhnnn….god….I didn't know you….ah!....even cooked."

"I'm not too good at it."

"Not as good as you are at fucking, that's for sure."

"I'm the best."

Tom gave a stiff nod. "You're the best. God, you're the best."

As Doug grew closer to his climax, Tom's vocals became louder and more frequent. His heart pounded in his chest – his chest in which Doug was currently circling a nipple with his tongue. So close….so close….

And it had all been because he was chilly after coming inside from the snow-laden world outside. With a pleasant smile, Tom found release, spilling himself between their two torsos. Doug reached orgasm a minute later, giving one last shove before laying his head against his lover's chest. Tom combed his fingers through Doug's disheveled hair and rubbed the upper part of his back gently. Both were utterly spent, sweating, and breathing heavily, though otherwise very content as they relished the afterglow.

"Maybe we should go lie down," Tom murmured softly. "You've got to be tired after that," he added with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right about that."

Without another word, Doug moved to get Tom in his arms and carried him to the living room couch. Gingerly, he laid his lover down onto the piece of furniture and crawled on top of him. Resting between Tom's spread legs, he laid his head on the young man's stomach and let out a deep sigh. The feel of Tom stroking his hair was entrancing, causing his eyes to drift shut sleepily.

"Dougie?"

"Mmm?"

"Wanna have a late dinner?"

Doug smiled and placed his hand just below his partner's right nipple to fondle it tenderly. "Sounds good to me. It's potato soup, by the way."

"I kind of guessed that."

"Thought I'd try my hand at something new."

"I'm sure it'll be great."

"Hey, Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"Was the snow pretty?"

"Gorgeous."

"A lot of it?"

"Plenty."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna stuff some down your shirt next time we go out to get back at you for putting your freezing, icicle hands on me."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes."

"You'll have to be sure to catch me then cause I'm not going to stand and wait for you to do it."

"I'm not worried about that. I'll catch you. I always do," he ended with a laugh. "Admit it."

Tom sighed and nodded. "You do."

They slept for the next two hours, snuggled against one another. When they awoke, they shared a warm dinner on the couch with a warm blanket to cover their naked bodies that still happened to be warm from their heated, passionate exertion. There was nothing to complain about.

The evening had been beyond enjoyable for both and utterly perfect.


End file.
